Summertime in Forks
by Justfreezethemoment20
Summary: Do you ever wonder what Bella's "best summer ever" was like after Twilight, this is my take on it. First fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first fan fiction so I decided to put this first chapter to see what you all think.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer therefore I do not own Twilight.

_I was roaming in the forest, it was dark but why was I alone? I screamed searching for Edward but he was not in sight. _

_Then as I turned around I saw something that looked like flames coming out of the trees as I looked closely I noticed that it wasn't flames but the red hair of no other then Victoria. _

_I tried screaming but nothing came out it was as if my world was on mute. Her eyes were dark red with black like bruises around them, she came closer and I couldn't get my feet to move, she was coming closer her teeth were inches from my throat I could feel her razor sharp teeth on my neck,she was going to bite..._

"Bella, love wake up!"

I brought my head up rapidly causing a head rush but then I noticed my surroundings, I was in my room and Edward was sitting next to me on my bed.

It was just a dream...just a dream, I kept telling myself.

Edward brought his arms around my waist and asked me if I was ok, I just nodded. "Are you sure," he asked once again.

"Yeah im fine," I assured him, not wanting to worry him.

"Ok I will be back before school to pick you up, I have to go change." He said that and with a kiss on my forehead, he left.

I tried forgetting about my nightmare, Victoria was gone she fled after Edward killed James, she wouldn't come back.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed towards the bathroom.

I wanted a shower so bad, my nightmare caused me to sweat a lot, I couldn't go to school all sweaty. Then I remembered today was the last day of school, my last day as a junior, well maybe not the last day of being a junior, if Edward changed his mind.

He probably wouldn't, he didn't want me to be a vampire like him, but I wouldn't give up, I knew what I wanted.

I decided to forget about that for a moment and relaxed under the shower as the hot water calmed me.

I came out wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and started drying my hair.

I went to my room still wrapped in a towel, Charlie had already left for work so I was alone.

I walked into my room and I almost started screaming but then I noticed it was just Alice.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I asked her.

"Nice to see you too Bella" she said in quite a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry its just that you scared me."

"Its ok, but just to answer your question I brought you some clothes for our last day, you have to look nice on our last day of school."

As soon as she said that I turned around but she was already blocking the door.

"You cant get away, come on Bella fashion is fun," she assured me.

She then carried me back to my bed and pull out something from a bag.

Great shes going to dress me in something uncomfortable and tight.

She started dressing me but I protested, " Alice I can dress myself you know."

"Ok fine but you better wear those clothes, I will be in the hallway," and with that she walked out of my room.

I started getting dressed and when I was done I noticed it wasn't uncomfortable or tight, it was kinda cute.

It was a jean skirt, with black leggings, a blue t-shirt and she even gave me some black converse sneakers, but of course I could only wear one sneaker because I still had a cast on my leg.

I actually looked good, it even showed the curves that I didn't even knew I had.

Alice then came back into the room and I smiled at her, she knew I liked it.

She started putting come stuff on my face but I also noted I didn't need that much makeup and when she was done I stared at the mirror, wow Alice knew what she was doing.

"You like it?"

"Wow," I said.

"I'll take that as a yes, see you at school!" and she left out the window in a blink of an eye.

Two minutes later Edward's car came and parked, then I heard a knock at the door.

I grabbed my backpack and opened the door, and there he was like a dream, a god like figure, Edward.

_So good, bad? I had to edit it and repost it because it was hard to read. Thanks for the reviews so far. Please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue? Anyways just let me know if I should improve anything. Thanks for reading please R&R. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Sorry it took me a while to update but I got some inspiration this morning. I would like to thank: _littlewinter, Team-Edward-Forever95, twilightgran, alicecullenx2, Dream Land Lover 223 _for the reviews, alerts and favorite alerts, it gave me more inspiration. So here I give you Chapter 2 of Summertime in Forks...and remember I do not own Twilight the great idea was Stephanie Meyer's idea.

I opened the door and saw that Edward had a look on his face that I couldn't really explain, he didn't say anything, so I said "It was Alice's idea."

He came closer and said "You look beautiful" then he gave me a restrained, kiss on the lips. I wanted to put my arms around his neck but he didn't give me enough time because he pulled back a while later.

When I had regained a little composure he took my hand and opened his Volvo so I could step in.

The ride to school was a bit silent but not an uncomfortable silence because he held my left hand all the way.

We arrived to school, it was drizzling a bit and not many people were there yet.

Whenever Edward brought me to school we would always get here early because he drove so fast and even though I knew he was good at driving and he had vampire reflexes his driving still scared me.

We parked in the usual spot, he got out of the car and walked at a human pace to the passengers door to help me out. It was a little awkward to get out, I was clumsy enough as it is and to make things worse I had the cast on my leg. Edward was really patient and he lifted me up so I didn't have to put much effort.

Once I was out, he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked together towards the school.

I spotted the Cullen's as soon as we entered the cafeteria. Alice came up to me with a big smile and said "Hey you guys! See Bella you look really good! I'm glad I went to dress you."

"Yeah, thanks." I replied, even though I thought my outfit was really nice, I really didn't want Alice to make a habit of dressing me but I didn't tell her that because it might hurt her feelings.

A moment later Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler and Angela walked through the door. They greeted me and nodded to the Cullen's.

Mike, Eric and Tyler kept staring at me and Edward wrapped his arm more tightly around my waist while he glared back at the three boys.

"Bella, Edward sign my yearbook" said Angela, at this moment Edward stopped glaring at them, took Angela's yearbook and made a quick, neat signature on the back pages of the book. Edward let go of my waist so I could lean down to sign her book, I scrawled a quick 'Hope you have a great summer, you've been a great friend, we need to hang out sometime' note and signed it with my name.

After that I signed Jessica's yearbook and made a simple 'Have a good summer' to the rest of the boys. Then they all signed my yearbook as well as Edwards.

"See you guys later" I said to everyone left in the cafeteria as Edward and I left towards our next class.

"I don't like their thoughts about you especially Mike's, Tyler is still mad at me for taking you to PROM" said Edward.

"Don't worry about them, I only like you, so don't get jealous." I replied back.

We walked into Biology and sat at our regular table. A few minutes later Mike and Eric walked in with Jessica on their trail.

We didn't do much in Biology, we turned in our books and while the teacher gave an 'End of year speech' Edward took my hand under the table and keep rubbing his cold thumb on the back of my hand.

I was so distracted I didn't hear when the bell rang and Edward had to pull me along because the class was over.

The rest of the day went the same, we turned in our books and some people were signing other peoples yearbooks.

At lunch, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie signed my yearbook as well. Rosalie only signed with her name but the rest of them wrote me a small note.

By the last class I had my yearbook full of signatures, even by some people I didn't know. There was one with the name of Joshua and it even had I phone number I would probably never call.

The last class of the year was over and since I didn't have this class with Edward I heard the bell ring this time. When I came out of the class Edward was already waiting for me by the door. He took my hand and pulled me up for a quick kiss but as always, he pulled back too soon.

"Hey" he said, "How was your last day?"

"Pretty good, my favorite part was two seconds ago." I told him.

He smiled down at me and said "Well thats good because I have many things planned for the summer, just you and me."

_Hey thanks for reading. Please read and review, tell me your thoughts about the story or whatever is on your mind. Also if you could give me ideas of what they should do during the summer, ill try to put all of your ideas in. So once again thanks. Oh and everyone have a great summer as well._

_-Seventeen forever _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter to Summertime in Forks. I was starting to feel like no one was reading it and for a while I wanted to stop writing but I got a review and I decided to keep writing. I hope you all like it._

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and therefore I do NOT own Twilight or any of her awesome characters...I wish I owned Jacob but thats not really gonna happen, haha. Anyways on with the story._

__

I woke up to the sun bright in my eyes, it was probably really late, maybe around eleven a.m.

Last night Edward and I stayed up really late talking, and with some kisses here and there. We couldn't really get into kissing like any other hormone crazed teenagers would do. Edward would start to push me away once we got past his limits. He tried not to hurt my feelings, and even though I knew why he had to push away, I did feel a little hurt sometimes.

I started to open my eyelids so they could adjust to the sun but as soon as I started squinting Edward got up and in a flash the blinds were closed. I opened my eyes completely and he was sitting on the bed next to me.

"Hey sleepyhead" he said in the most glorious voice, "you're finally up".

"Yeah I guess I over slept" I croaked as I stretched, I was still kinda of tired.

"Its ok theres still plenty of time, I was thinking we could go to our meadow today."

I sat up completely gave him a small peck on the lips and said; "I would love to, just give me a human moment."

"Take all of the time you need, I need to go back home to change as well."

I didn't really want him to leave but I knew the neighbors would start to wonder why he was coming out of my house in the same clothes and the thought made me blush.

Edward looked at me with wondering eyes, he was trying to figure out what had made me blush.

He touched my cheek and said, " I really wish I could hear your thoughts." He leaned down and slightly brushed his lips along mine. I closed my eyes and focused all my attention to the feeling of his lips, on my mouth and starting to go down to my neck. I stayed perfectly still even though I was starting to feel dizzy, I took a small breath as I continued to feel his lips ever so slightly on my collarbone. He came back up and brushed once more my lips. He pulled back slowly, with his eyes closed. I remained completely still and silent until he opened his eyes once again.

"Easier every time" Edward mentioned while he flashed me one of his dazzling smiles. He got up and said, "Ill be back later, so you can get ready." He leaned down kissed my forehead and in one second he was out of sight.

I took a shower, and dressed in some jeans, sneakers and a green shirt. I brushed my hair and headed down stairs to grab some breakfast.

I wanted to eat something quick but I was really hungry so I looked for the ingredients and made some waffles. I poured myself a glass of milk and sat down at the table. I ate them all in ten minutes and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I was walking down the staircase awkwardly with my cast when I heard a knock at the door, I picked up my pace and almost feel down on one of the stairs. I opened the door and I saw who I was expecting, Edward was standing there wearing some jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to his body.

"Hey you got here just on time I just finished breakfast" I said.

"Well I kinda knew when you would be ready you know...Alice" he replied with a grin.

He took my hand and together we made our way to his car.

He drove down for a couple of minutes and parked where we parked last time.

He took my hand and helped out. I looked down at my cast suddenly realizing that it was going to be hard to hike up all the way to the meadow.

He said "Don't worry I can carry you up there." I hesitated for a while remembering the last times I ran with him.

"I'll go slower." he said noticing my hesitation, he picked me and gently put me on his back. He started running and did go slower this time.

I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at the moving scenery and in a couple of minutes he slowed down and said, "Alright were here now."

I opened my eyes and looked around, even though I had already been here the meadow looked amazing. The sun was shining through the trees, the flowers were a beautiful arrangement of colors and the trees looked a very bright shade of green.

He put me down gently since I didn't say any thing and he sat down next to me.

He took my hand and we lay down on the grass. We were quiet for a few minutes just watching the clouds, content with the silence. I could here some birds around us and the light wind blowing.

We also talked for a while about his past school experiences. He told me some stories about college and some of the memories he could remember from when he was human.

"In one high school a few years ago Emmett got suspended for pushing a guy into the lockers for saying some stuff to Rosalie. Alice also once got in trouble for telling a teacher her scarf was hideous 'honestly I couldn't help myself, that scarf should have never been fabricated' were her exact words when she tried to explain the story to us"

I had to laugh at that story, I could totally imagine Alice doing that to someone who wore something she didn't approve of.

My stomach started to rumble and Edward said, "we should get back, I'm not feeding you like I should."

I got onto his back and we made our way back to his car. We drove back home and when we got there I was about 6 p.m.

I made myself dinner and made some for when Charlie got back. He said he might be back later tonight so after I finished my pasta Edward and I sat down and watched some T.V.

I didn't pay much attention to it because I was so focused on Edwards hand drawing circles on my back. I started to close my eyes and with out noticing I drifted off to sleep.

_Hey! Thanks for reading. Please read and review. Give me your comments or suggestions of what I should add to the next chapters or what I should improve. Click the little button on the bottom and R&R or just tell me your favorite color or something :). Until next chapter. _

_-Seventeen forever_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me a while to update, I was a bit disappointed once again because I got very little reviews last chapter, though I really appreciate those who did leave me a review, favorited and/or alerted. Thanks to **alicecullenx2, Baylee '97, Sasibell, Team-Edward-Forever95, AutumnRose SummerLily, GoodbyeIsA2ndChancet, and littlewinter. _

_**I just wanted to say that this may be the last chapter to this story. Its just that I've lost inspiration, I started writing this story about a year ago and I guess I'm not that into it anymore. I think I'm going to start a Jake/Nessie after Breaking Dawn Fan fic soon. Ive got some ideas and I'm more excited on writing that. I think I will also do a one/two shot of Bella during her period, I read some of these and thought of making my own. Thanks for everyone who read my story and hopefully you'll read my next one its going to be called **Lost in time** and yes the title will have to do with the story. **_

_**Anyways on with the chapter and remember I DO NOT own Twilight; all rights go to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**_

_BellaxEdward_

I awoke with the moon shining through my window. It was the only thing keeping my room lit. I could hear Charlie's snores from the other room but other than that it was peacefully quiet. I remembered I had drifted to sleep a couple hours ago, what I couldn't remember is how Id gotten in my bed. I looked down and found myself dressed in some silky purple pyjama shorts and a light blue and purple tank top. "Don t worry Alice stopped by and got you dressed, she said it was probably the only way you wouldn't complain about her fashion decisions" Edward said noticing me eying the clothes. "As for the PJ's she said you could keep them, they do suit you by the well" He was smiling at me from the rocking chair in the corner. "Oh um OK, thats good, the PJ's aren't that bad anyways." I replied with a smile. "Go back to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." I looked a him for a while and with a shy smile I patted the spot next to me. He got up from the chair and made his way towards my bed. He lay down and I wrapped my right arm around him. It was a hot night outside and the temperature of his body was perfect to keep me cool. I closed my eyes and once again drifted into a dreamless slumber.

BellaxEdward

I watched the scenario passing by as I looked out the window of Edward's car. We were currently driving down to the Cullen's house which could be better described as a mansion. Esme had invited me over to have lunch even though I would be the only one who would be eating.

Carlisle would also be removing the cast I was still wearing from the James 'incident' a couple of weeks ago. School had also ended fourteen days ago and I had spent most of my summer vacations with Edward.

Sometimes we came to his house and he would play some songs for me on his piano or some days we stayed at my house watching sitcoms, movies or now recently a TV show about Vampire's. We found the show pretty hilarious because they portrayed vampires in a very stereotypical manner with fangs and bats, if only they knew.

I was so consumed with my thoughts that I didn't realize we had arrived at the Cullen's house. Edward came around at vampire speed to open the door for me and take my hand to pull me out.

We walked up the steps and were greeted by Emmett's booming voice.

"Hey there I thought I smelt clumsy human." He enveloped me a hug that lifted me up my feet.

During the few days after the baseball game that almost cost me my human life Emmett and I had become very close. I could imagine him as the big brother I never had even though I acted older than him on many occasions.

"I was waiting for you to come. The Vampire show is on in fifteen minutes!" he said. He had decided it was now his favorite show after he sat down one evening while Edward and I were watching it. He mostly watched it to point out the flaws about vampires but Edward said he once sat down to watch previous seasons for two days straight. He also had a movie collection that included all of the vampire movies _ever_ created, and I'm not kidding every single one.

"Fine we'll watch it." I replied. I then heard the clearing of a throat and turned around to see Alice standing behind Emmett.

"As much as I would love to sit here and discuss vampire shows with my vampire brother's I also want to greet my favorite human." she said with a smile.

"I'm sorry. Hi Alice, besides how many other humans do you talk to on a daily basis?"

"True but thats better for you because it will make you my one and only favorite human plus it means I can take you shopping!"

"Seriously Alice? I thought I made it clear that I don't like to try on clothes for hours on end and besides my wardrobe is perfectly fine as of now."

"Come on Bella, it will be fun I promise. Plus I already now we are going anyway Ive seen it, remember?"

"Fine." I reluctantly gave up because I knew Alice would win in the end.

I looked around the room and noticed that Rosalie wasn't there but I didn't ask because I think I already knew the answer. Jasper was in the corner looking a bit uncomfortable he mumbled a

"Hello Bella, nice to see you" and I gave a polite response to his greeting. As we entered the kitchen we were greeted by Esme and Carlisle cooking what smelt like lasagna.

After I had dinner and we watched the recent episode of the vampire show Carlisle asked me if we should proceed to get my cast removed.

I got up with Edward by my side and we walked up to Carlisle's study. He had many instruments you would only see in a doctors office and I asked myself why would have this if no one in the family ever needed a doctor.

Edward placed me on the medical bed and Carlisle proceeded to take my cast off. Once he took it off, my leg felt a whole lot lighter than accustomed for the past few weeks.

"Do you want to keep the cast Bella?" I didn't really want to keep the cast because it brought back bad memories so I told Carlisle to just dispose of it. Edward seemed to like my idea, I guess he didn't want to remember anything either.

"For now you will have to take it easy and do some exercises to reestablished regular movement in your leg but other than that you are set to go Bella."

"Thanks Carlisle, for everything" I said.

"My pleasure Bella. Ill leave you two alone for a second" Carlisle replied as he got up and went out the door.

"How do you feel Bella?" asked Edward while he kissed my temples, my cheeks, the corner of my mouth and my lips.

"Amazing" I shakily replied while Edward keep moving his lips back and forth across my face.

"Thats good because Alice wants to take you shopping, and Emmett and Jasper have a lot planned as well, they want to take you zip lining, roller blading and bowling. And I myself would like to go and take you to the beach and have a private picnic. I weighed my options; would I rather shop till I literally drop with Alice, make myself look more clumsy with Emmett and Jasper or have a nice quiet private 'picnic' with my boyfriend. He looked at me and I knew he didn't need his mind reading powers to know what I was thinking so he took my hand and said, "How about we sneak out the back window."

_BellaxEdward_

_**OK there is the possibly last chapter to this story. I don't know if I will continue with it at some point but for now I'm going to start my next story. Even though this might be over please tell what you thought of it in a review. Whether its a good comment or even constructive criticism it would really make my day. Also as I told you I will start a new story about Renesmee and Jacob and in this one Nessie starts high school and she would make friends/enemies so if you want any new characters included please tell me more about them (complexion, personality, what they like/dislike and if they will be of Nessie's or Jake's friends or enemies and a name of course.) I will try to included all of them and will give credit of those characters to you. Once again thanks for reading and reviewing I really appreciate you for it. **_

_**-Seventeen forever**_


End file.
